Blood is thicker than water
by Imp97
Summary: They always said that blood is thicker then water. Family over friends. But will this change when the Capitol announces that for their 5th Quarter Quell, the tributes from each district must be related?
1. Intro

**I just wanted to say, this is just an intro.I am doing a SYOT so if you would like to send me tributes (I am still missing about 20 tributes) you can basically see if you like this intro and decide from there if you want to send me some. Just check out my profile page and send me a PM if you are interested! Thanks! hope you enjoy the chapter! ;-)**

* * *

They all watched as the Panem seal appeared, accompanied by the national anthem. The picture changed to crowds of people, all wearing fluorescent colours. This could only be a Capitol crowd. They were all applauding the person who now stepped onto the balcony.

"Welcome." The crowds started to quieten as President Blaze's voice boomed through the hall. Her white hair was in a tight bun, which made her look older than she really was, even though nobody knew her exact age and could say she was young.

"Welcome." Complete silence. "Welcome to the 125th Hunger Games!" The crowds cheered. The districts however; remained silent.

"Welcome to the 5th Quarter Quell!"

President Blaze selected a yellow envelope from a highly polished, wooden box. As she opened it, she read out loud

"For the 5th Quarter Quell, two tributes shall be reaped. To ensure that during the games, there will always be someone there to support you, the tributes reaped from each will be related. This is so that you can bring honour, not only to your district, but to your families; together. A female tribute shall be reaped in each district. In the envelope containing her name, there will be other envelopes containing the names of her male relatives. The male tributes will be reaped from this selection. We assure everyone that there name will only be amongst the pool once. That is unless you have applied for tesserae."She smirked "To avoid any mix-ups, there will be no volunteering.

Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." Panem seal, music and out.

In the Capitol, people started whispering. This was even more exciting than the time where the tributes were chosen from the existing pool of Victors.

* * *

The Career Districts were in outrage. No volunteering? They were never going to get a chance to prove themselves!

The other districts were also outraged. This was another clever way to turn families within districts against each other. And a way to turn everything they had learnt, including the ancient saying 'blood is thicker than water' upside-down.

* * *

** I hope you liked the intro! Don't forget, if you want your tributes in this Fanfic; send me a PM.**


	2. Meet the tributes 1

**So here's the first Meet the tributes... **

* * *

**D1**

He glanced at her. Poor little Sierra. She was only 13, and this was her first reaping. Last time, she had been unconscious in hospital after getting clubbed on the head by some vicious dude during training. Their trainer had to hold Miles back, as he tried to wipe the grin off that idiot's face. When Sierra woke up, they had to tie her to her bed to stop her from going to the reaping. She would have passed out on her way there. So this was her first time. She said she was exited. And he believed her. Nearly. But there was something about the way she looked that didn't look exited. The shine from her hazel eyes was no longer there, her red hair was twisted around her little finger. He was confused. If she didn't really want to be reaped, then why was she pretending? If Miles didn't want to be reaped (he really wanted to) he would say so. She would never become the strong, respected person she wanted to be if she didn't say what she thought. Or would she?

**D2**

He looked at his daughter. She was everything he ever wanted to be. Strong, beautiful and clever. He sighed. He regretted never training. It was his biggest regret. Thank god Margret loved him for his work and his achievement, not his training. He looked up from his papers and smiled at Madalyn.

_"_You know I could never be more proud of you, don't you?_"_ He told her. She smiled. Truly the face of an angel. But the smile was wiped off her beautiful features when Maddox walked in.

_"_Where've you been? _" _she demanded

_"_Errrrr… training…_" "_ Really?_"_ She raised her eyebrows. She seemed to have a shining aura, a special presence and Maddox; well he was just Maddox. Merging into the background. If only Maddox would take his training seriously and not just watch other people to 'learn from their mistakes'. If only.

* * *

**So this is my first chapter with tributes in it, as I now finally have them all! Yay! Sorry that it's such a short chapter, I really wanted to write it but I didn't have much time- dunno if any of you ever feel like that? But yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Meet the tributes 2

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy this week!**

* * *

D3

She smiled as she looked at Carson. Flirting, he was telling Hannah a joke about pigs. Clary nudged her

``Looks like my sis and your little cuz are getting on well. `` She laughed.

`` Well obviously! Now, let's get back to that algebra you were saying you needed help with. `` She smirked as Clary turned nearly as red as his hair `` I never said I need help with it… I was just saying that it's really hard. `` ``if you say so… I if you don't need any help I just need to revise this system before I have to help my uncle with sorting out the test papers for his science class…`` ``system? Is it another of those library book sorting systems? I mean I don't quite get why you'd want to be a librarian… no offence'' he said sheepishly, as he was getting daggers in Alphenia's look. Despite asking, he knew the answer before he even got it `` because, if you really want something, you have to work for it. And being a librarian means a chance to read, tutor people and draw, all in one career. That's why. ``

Carson was just starting to have a really interesting conversation with Hannah about the stupidest jokes that he had ever heard, when Alphenia pulled him away. When he asked why, she gave him the usual answer

`` Your Dad needs help with the test papers at school. Come on, he's never gonna have enough time to staple them _all_ together`` Carson groaned. Always the same thing. He would much rather be messing with the computers at school, but he knew he had to help. Since his mum had died 2 years previously, the family had moved from District 9 and his dad had got a job teaching science at school. But he still had to work hard, and money was short so he couldn't afford to make mistakes. Which meant Carson had to help. He couldn't just leave his dad and his cousin to do all the work. He started ambling down the street towards the school. Maybe there would be time later to finish programming the game he was working on.

* * *

**This was a bit longer than the rest, just coz I couldn't really find a way to introduce both characters in a shorter way. Hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
